The curative virtues
by Mimimoon
Summary: What if Lorelai hadn’t freaked out after her phone call in Say Something 5.14 . One shot. LL. T for sexual allusion!


**The curative virtues**

**Disclaimers: **I don't owe anything but a rusty car and bronchitis and believe me, if you want it, you can have it (both the car and the bronchitis)!

**Couple:** LL

**Storyline**: What if Lorelai hadn't freaked out after her phone call in Say Something (5.14).

**A/N: **I'd like to thank my two betas Megan and Jacey for their help! Thank you!

-------------

"_Please, come over… please c..."_ voice said, before the dial tone sounded. Luke had listened to the message twice, and was still confused. He didn't know what to think. He hadn't seen Lorelai since the yelling match at the market, and with the town, the ribbons, her mother and Christopher, he had just lost it. He didn't want to hurt her, much less break up with her, but with everything else, it was just too much. And now, he was standing there, hurt, listening to the message she had let him in his answering machine. She had sounded so… sad? Depressed? Without a second thought, heading toward her house.

Surprisingly, the front door was locked and he had difficulty picking the lock. This both pleased and annoyed him – he was happy that she'd started taking the time to secure the house, but frustrated that it had taken him so long to get in. He wanted to make sure that she was safe. As if his feet had a mind of their own, they lead him up the stairs and into her bedroom.

It was hard to see her like this. The stains of tears were still apparent, there was food everywhere and she looked like she had the same clothes on for a week. She was sleeping and she looked… hurt… and sad. Without thinking, he sat down on the bed and watched her sleeping.

"Rory?"

"It's Luke."

"Luke?"

"I'm here."

"What? What are you doing here?"

"You called me, remember?"

"It wasn't a dream. I thought it was a dream," she said as she was fully waking up.

"Not a dream, I have an answering machine who can testify it, if you want."

"Man, I'm so sorry, I feel so dumb… no stupid… no… I don't know… oh I know: humiliated. That's the word I was looking for."

"Don't, please… lets just talk."

"Talk? Talk about what? I think you said what you had to say."

"Lorelai, don't act like that. You know that I say thing I regret after. I never said that I wanted out."

"You said that our relationship was too much for you to take."

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did, you said that and you left me standing there all confused in the shampoo aisle and you know I love that aisle."

"I know and I didn't say that our relationship was too much. I said that what was happening with our relationship was too much."

"Isn't it like the same thing?"

"No, it's not. I can't bear to be compared to Christopher. I can't bear to be the reason you fight with your mother. I can't bear to not be good enough for you. But I still want you, you can't know how much I still want to be with you."

"You still want me?"

"Of course I do!"

"But you said…"

"Stupid things."

"Luke, you can't keep doing this. You can't keep doubting yourself and my feelings for you. I'm sorry about the Tequila night, I already told you that, but you know I want YOU and nothing's going to change this. But I can't take it if you're just dumping me each time there's something's not going right with us because it hurts Luke… it hurts so much. And, you know I don't like Christopher. Anything we ever had with him has been over for a long time. I don't want him, Luke. I SO don't want him. I want YOU. I LOVE YOU."

It was the first time she had said those words to a man, the first time since the night of Rory's conception, the first time in 20 years, the first time with Luke. It was the first time she said this with any real feeling of love.

She looked at him with anticipation. She couldn't bear to lose him over these three words. She watched him as he was sitting there with a stupid surprised look on his face. She knew he was processing, but before she even had the time to open her mouth to say anything, he leant over and kissed her.

The kiss was slow, sensual and passionate. She could sense that he was trying to say something through the kiss.

"I hope it means that you love me too." She said, smiling at him as they drew apart.

He just smiled and kissed her again. But before things get heated, she broke it again.

"You mean, you're just going to leave me with a cliffhanger…" sounding half-hurt, half-amused.

"Lorelai," he tried to cut her off.

"-and you just kiss me, and I'm here waiting and…" he kissed her again.

"I love you," he finally said looking to her eyes. "I wouldn't be here kissing you like that if I didn't. I love you. I have for a while. Since even before we began dating. I've loved you since the horoscope thing. I really love you Lorelai Gilmore."

This time, she kissed him, hard. And this time, there were no interruptions…

----

Out of breath, panting, laughing, and naked, they were laying on the floor. Lorelai closed her eyes as the pain filled her body, broken trim in her hand.

"Ouch!" she complained

"Yeah."

"You dropped me! I can't believe you dropped me! I asked you to not to drop me! And you did, you did drop me!"

"I'm sorry," he said between two breaths.

"That's why I didn't want to do it there, but you were just there and acting like… all sexy and you didn't want to move to the bed even though it was just three feet away. But you didn't, so we did it there. We did it in the doorway of my room… and then you dropped me."

"I told you to not hold onto the trim."

"I was afraid that you would drop me, and I was right, because you did."

"I said I'm sorry. And I was right; you shouldn't have hold onto the trim. Look at your hand."

"What?"

"Look at your hand. You have the trim in your hand. You held onto the trim even thought I told you not to and then it broke. So you lost your balance and then I tried not to drop you, but then I lost my balance and… here we are… Beside, YOU began all this," he said smiling at the memory.

"What can I say; I was walking back from the bathroom and you were standing, naked, in the doorway, smiling at me. How can I resist? Huh? How would you have acted?"

"Probably not in a way that I couldn't help, but take you right there… Oh stop smiling like that! You're proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"Yes and no, I mean I don't like being dropped just before I come, but I'm proud that I still have that power on you."

"You ALWAYS had that power over me," Luke replied "That's how we ended up in the doorway, and it's the reason I dropped you."

"Ah! Ah!" she yelled pointing a finger at him.

"What?"

"Ah! Ah!"

"Stop ahahing me, what are you ahahing me for?"

"You admit it!"

"What?"

"You just admitted that you dropped me! And… ouch… I think I sprained my wrist."

"Oh Jeez. How?"

"I fell on it when you DROPPED me."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"… for everything."

"I know," she said smiling before pressing herself against him. "I'm glad you came back".

"So am I," he smiled "and now, I'm going downstairs". He got up and searched for his underwear.

"Why are you going downstairs?"

"I'm getting ice for your wrist, so it won't swell."

"You so know how to take care of me," she said smiling up at him, from her position on the floor.

"That's what you do when you love somebody."

"Oh, so, I'm glad I'm so lovable," she said as it was a matter of fact.

"You bet," he said before kissing her and heading downstairs for ice.

"Hon?" Lorelai yelled from her bedroom, still sitting on the floor.

"Yeah?"

"While you're taking care of me down there, could you bring up some coffee?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Cause we're not done with this and I don't want kiss you and taste you and feel like I'm making love to a cup of coffee."

"Man, that would be one hell of a threesome," she said to herself.

"I heard you!" Luke yelled.

"I love you!" she responded.

"Back at ya," he yelled sounding lovingly annoyed.

Lorelai smiled. The pain of the last few days had been replaced with a warmth that was beating in time with her heart, and slowly spreading itself throughout her body. She made a mental note to tell Rory the next morning about the curative virtues of those little three words.


End file.
